


The Letters

by Babylawyer



Series: The Notebook [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: For Prompt 52. Letters - six of Robin's 365 letters to Regina after their break up





	The Letters

**August 15, 1940**

My darling Regina,

I am so, so sorry. I wish I could see you, to tell you just how sorry I am. I don't know if you are even at this address but I'm praying your parents will forward it on to you if you are already at school. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. You have so much ahead of you and I couldn't let you throw it all away for me. I didn't want to break up, not at all, and I do believe our love is strong enough to make this work. I was so overwhelmed and I was angry, I didn't mean it when I said it's over. It's not over and I came right after work to tell you that, to say sorry, but you were already gone. I know I don't deserve it after how I acted last night but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I've never been in love before. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel for you and I'm going to prove it you, one letter at a time.

I can't find the words to explain how much I feel for you, so borrowing some of the words of Elizabeth Barrett Browning: "I love you to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, I love you to the level of every day's most quiet need, I love you freely, I love you purely, I love you with a passion put to use, I love you with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life." You mean so much to me darling and I never meant to throw it all away over one little fight. You are worth fighting for and that's what I'm going to do unless you ask me not to.

I am so sorry my love, please forgive me,

Robin Locksley

 

**August 16, 1940**

My darling Regina,

I know my last letter will not have made it to you yet but I had to write again to tell you that I cannot stop thinking about you, my love. Everywhere I go reminds me of you. I know it's only been two days since I saw you last but it feels like an eternity. I went by the house last night, it was exactly as we'd left it, that blanket still down on the floor. I wish we could go back to that, before Will came in and everything went to hell. That was the best night of my life. I will never forget the moment you told me you loved me. I've never felt such pure unbridled happiness than in that moment. The feeling was indescribable but I've tried. I sat down and tried to write out in my own words how I feel. It's rough and imperfect and I'm working on something better but for now...

I love you more than I have anything in my life  
There is nothing I want more than for someday to call you my wife  
You are the first thing I think of when I wake  
When I think of what I last said to you my heart aches  
I dream of seeing you every night  
And get lost in thoughts of you more than is polite  
The depth of my love has no bounds  
I cling to the memories, let them surround  
I long to see your face  
And pray for your grace  
I have never felt this way  
I hope it never goes away

I hope to hear from you my love, my heart is yours,

Robin Locksley

 

**September 10, 1940**

My darling Regina,

Today is your first day of college and I am so proud of you. This is your chance to do exactly what you wanted, find yourself free from your mother's influence. I know you're nervous but you are going to be great. I wish I could tell you this now, wish I could hear your voice and ease your fears but at least by the time this actually make it to you you will know I was right. Enjoy college my love, use this time to try all the things your mother would hate. If you want something, go after it. Try not to get too caught up in work, you are the smartest person I know. Learn everything you can but also take time for you, to paint, to go for long walks, to sit and observe. All those you love are important so make time for them.

I miss you more and more each day and I do hope you'll reach out. I fear I've annoyed the poor letter carrier with my constant queries. He's promised to deliver your letter first thing, if ever one arrives. I think he feels sorry for me, writing to you every day with no response but it's no bother. Though I long to hear from you I can understand if you need more time. I take comfort in the fact you haven't asked me to stop writing to you. Writing to you has become the highlight of my day darling. Even though I don't know what you are thinking, how you are feeling, it makes me feel close to you. I long for you, ache for you, miss you more than I can put into words but I am also so happy for you.

I love you more and more each day,

Robin Locksley

 

**January 1, 1941**

My darling Regina,

As we ring in a new year I cannot help but hope this one will see us reunited. My friends have told me I should give up on this, give up on you but I will not. I did that before and it was a huge mistake. If I could go back and undo that moment of temporary insanity I would. Telling you it was over is the biggest regret of my life and as you know I have done some very stupid things. That moment topped all of the others, combined. I'm so sorry for what that did to us. I hope this year you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

I'm sure you got stuck at some stuffy festivity your mother insisted on when you would have rather stayed in. There's nothing I would have loved more than spending a quiet night in with you. If you wanted I would have joined you at whomever's stuffy party, done my damndest to make you laugh, to make you smile. We could have had a grand old time making fun of all the haughty folks.

I hope 1941 brings you a wealth of happiness, with or without me. I miss you so much it hurts but I know you are where you need to be, that you are doing what you need to do. I'm sure you can't wait to get back to school. I do hope it's treating you well. I would really really love to see you, my love. I admit I foolishly hoped you would make the jaunt down here at some point on your holidays. I long to see you, to know how you are doing. Just say the word and I'll be on the next train to visit. I don't mean to push you and please tell me if my advances are ever too much. I would never want to make you uncomfortable my love, but I'd also hate for you to think that I wouldn't do that. Hell, I would walk to New York if it meant I could see you again. I am utterly hopeless in love with you.

Happy new year darling,

Robin Locksley

 

**February 1, 1941**

My darling Regina,

Happy eighteenth birthday my love. I wish I was spending it with you. I hope whatever your plans are for today that you have a lovely day. You deserve to be showered with love and affection today. I know that gestures mean more to you than things so I made you something, I hope that's okay. You've always encouraged me to write, to tell stories not just read them. I've sent you my bad poems before but for your special day, it's something more. I wrote a little love story, our story. I hope that reading it shows you how much I care for you, how much I love you, how much I cherished our time together.

I love and miss you,

Robin Locksley

 

**August 14, 1941**

My darling Regina,

This is letter 365. I've written to you every day for a whole year. One year ago today I told you I loved you. And I do, I still do. But one year ago today is also when it all fell apart, is the last time I heard from you and I think it's fitting that today be my last letter. I've been fighting for you darling I want to keep fighting I do, I don't want to give up on us and I'm not, but I need to start letting go.

I haven't heard from you and as much as I've been trying to pretend that doesn't mean anything it does. You haven't asked me to stop writing but I feel that I must. I've been writing to you longer than the time we had together. That time was precious and I will always cherish it. Sometimes things don't work out no matter how much you want them to and I guess I have to accept that's the case with us.

I tried my love. I'm fairly certain I will always love you but I need to try and move on with my life, as you have with yours. I do hope our paths cross some time in the future, just so I can know you are happy. That's all I ever wanted my love was for you to be happy and I really really hope that you are.

Goodbye Regina, love always,

Robin Locksley


End file.
